


Morning Glory

by Athina_Blaine



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:26:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8538292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athina_Blaine/pseuds/Athina_Blaine
Summary: Well, this was an interesting opportunity.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a spinoff to the Defining Bill Cipher universe

Bill woke up with fluttering eyelashes and twitching fingers, the images of his dream fading away. Weak sunlight filtered into the room.

Dipper was still sound asleep beneath him. A rare sight, as Bill usually slept in late. There was something nice about waking up with a warm body in his bed, though.  _Maybe I should do this more often_ , he thought as he nuzzled into Dipper’s clothed chest, preparing to fall back asleep.

Suddenly, he was aware of the lingering discomfort in his stomach, as if someone were poking him. He thought it was just the after effects of his dream, but- Oh.  _Oh._

Bill went still. When he was absolutely sure Dipper was still sleeping, he brought his hand down to Dipper’s crotch and, ah, yes, there it was.  _Good morning_.

Well, this was an interesting opportunity. As stealthily as he could, he tossed off the covers and scrambled between Dipper’s legs. He gently chewed his bottom lip, staring at the bulge. He’s never given oral sex before but has been the enthusiastic receiver on a few occasions thus far. He’s been meaning to return the favor, but for some reason, he could never steer the proceedings in that direction. Dipper always liked leading and Bill was happy to let him do all the work.

And, well, it wasn’t exactly like he was particularly experienced with that sort of thing. He could do without embarrassing himself in bed when he was already so good at embarrassing himself everywhere else. If it isn’t broken, why fix it?

Still. The sex between them has been getting better and better and he was beginning to find himself more confident in his skills. Waking up Dipper to a morning blowjob seemed a good next step to take. Even if he isn’t that good, Dipper is sleeping, anyway. How critical could he possibly be?

 _And when he wakes up, he’ll be_ so  _pleased, he might even make me some pancakes._

The thought gave him the courage he needed. Mindful of his movements, he pulled down Dipper’s boxers past his thighs. His cock was half-hard. Okay. He started to rub little circles with his thumb into Dipper’s bony hip. He loved it when Dipper touched him. He loved his calloused hands roaming all over his body, from his hair to the small of his back to in between his legs.

He loved his lips, too. Bill placed gentle kisses on his thigh before pressing his tongue against his shaft. Beneath him, Dipper released a soft sigh, shifting his legs further apart, cock twitching with interest. He was still breathing gently. Bill grinned.

Right. Where was he? Yes, the lips he loved. Dipper’s entire mouth, really. His warm tongue, his thin lips, his nipping, playful teeth leaving small bruises all over his skin. Bill licked a firm, wet stroke from root to tip, earning a shudder and a soft moan. He was getting somewhere, now. He kept sloppily licking until Dipper was hard and flushed and his cock was glistening with spit. His chest was heaving and he was mumbling something under his breath.

 _You’d better be dreaming about me, Pine Tree_ , Bill thought as he took the head into his mouth. Dipper released a shaking breath and Bill felt a hand placed on top of his head. A shiver ran through him and he leaned into the touch. He fought down his own growing arousal, trying to concentrate on what to do next.  _Right, he, uh, I think he did_ this  _with his hand_ —he closed his fist around the shaft and began pumping— _and he did this with his mouth_ —he swirled his tongue around the head and slurped that little slit at the top— _that’s really salty_

Dipper squirmed beneath him, slowly rocking his hips into his mouth and pulling at his hair, which,  _Ouch_. He ignored the minor discomfort as the taste became stronger. He was getting close. He redoubled his efforts, bobbing his head and sucking. Dipper’s breathing became heavier before faltering and his body shuddered. Salt hit the back of his throat and he coughed, eyes watering as he reflexively flinched. Well. He almost had it.

Wiping his mouth on the sheets, he sat up, expecting Dipper’s melted chocolate colored eyes to be looking at him in appreciation and wonder.  _You’re so amazing, Bill_ , he would say.  _You’re amazing and talented and I’m so glad that you’re here and I’m with you—_

Dipper was still sleeping, snoring peacefully with a little smile on his lips. Bill watched him, bitterly disappointed, before huffing and leaning over to furiously twist his nipple. Dipper cried out in pain, his eyes flying open.

“ _Ow!_ What? Bill, what the hell?”

“You  _ass!_ ”

“What, what’d I do? Fu-” Dipper dragged a hand across his face. “What time is it?”

“It’s ‘Be-A-Good-Pine-Tree-And-Acknowledge-When-I-Just-Did-Something-Really-Nice-For-You’ o’clock.”

Dipper stared at him, his lips twisting a bit. “What kind of clock are you looking at?”

“ _Pine Tree!_ ”

Seeming to be a bit more awake, Dipper’s eyes flicked to his yanked-down underwear. A little light went off in his eyes. “Ooh. You. Did you-?”

“Give you a totally amazing blowjob? Yes,” he said as Dipper pulled up his boxers. “I’d  _appreciate it_  if you were awake for these kinds of things.”

“Bill, I can’t exactly control that kind of stuff. I think I had a nice dream about it, at least.”

“You  _think?_ ”

Dipper sighed. “Bill …”

“I just gave my first blowjob ever and I did a great job and you couldn’t have even  _bothered_ to wake up-?”

“Well, it can’t have been that great if I slept through it,” Dipper mumbled.

Bill made an indignant noise, trying to ignore how much that comment stung. He soundlessly flailed his hands before giving up in a huff and flopping onto the bed in a sulking ball of limbs, turning his back to Dipper. After a moment, Dipper sighed again and curled around him, wrapping him in his arms.

“I’m teasing, I didn’t mean that.” He placed a soft kiss on Bill’s naked shoulder. “I’m sorry.”

Bill grumbled nonsense words into the mattress, determined to be angry at his dumb boyfriend. He could feel Dipper smile into his shoulder and he started placing more kisses along his neck. He rubbed his hand along his side. Bill could feel himself melt.  _You bastard_.

“I did a good job, you know.”

Dipper chuckled, his breath tickling his neck. “I’m sure you did. It was a really nice dream, you know.”

“Hmm. Was it about me?”

“Of course. I always dream about you. You don’t have anything to do with that, right?”

Reluctantly, Bill smiled. “Maybe. I do have other things going on outside of you, you know.”

“Of course.”

They lay there quietly, Bill struggling to think of a scathing comment while Dipper worked up his neck until his mouth began sucking that sweet spot just underneath his ear. His hand had begun dipping lower and lower until his fingers were playing with the straps of his boxers. When Bill suddenly became aware of the warmth in his abdomen and burgeoning arousal, he kicked and squirmed away.

“I’m still mad at you. Go away.”

Dipper laughed, endlessly affectionate. “I’m sorry I slept through your first blow job, Bill. We can try again later.”

 _Not the same_ , Bill thought. “I’m still mad.”

Dipper made a thoughtful noise, nosing Bill’s jawline. “I can make it up to you. Want me to give you a lesson?” His fingers slipped under the waistline, curling in the coarse hair.

“Pancakes.”

“What?”

“I want pancakes.”

Dipper withdrew, propping himself on his elbow and looking down at him with a raised brow. Bill plucked at the frayed bedsheets, fighting down a smirk. He glanced up through the corner of his eye.

“You heard me. I want pancakes. I’m hungry.”

Dipper looked confused for another moment before lightly shaking his head. He dropped a small kiss on the corner of his mouth before, to Bill’s surprise, he rolled out of bed to presumably make 6 AM pancakes.

In a fit of mischief, Bill said, “I want a rain check on that lesson, though.” Dipper flipped him off. “We can do that, too.” That earned him an eye roll and Dipper finally disappeared into the hallway.

Bill allowed himself to smile, feeling warm and fond and loved.


End file.
